Sharing Stories 2 (video)
Sharing Stories 2 is the Hi-5 Australia DVD, released in September 1, 2011 by Roadshow Entertainment. Featuring Songs Infobox Turn The Music Up.png|Turn The Music Up! Infobox Hi-5 Farm.png|Hi-5 Farm Infobox Toy Box.png|Toy Box Infobox Hey Presto.png|Hey Presto! Infobox Stand Up Tall On Tippy Toes.png|Stand Up Tall On Tippy Toes Infobox Backyard Adventurers.png|Backyard Adventurers Infobox Martian Groove.png|Martian Groove Infobox Happy House.png|Happy House Infobox The Dancing Bus.png|The Dancing Bus Hi-5 Cast * Stevie Nicholson * Casey Burgess * Tim Maddren * Fely Irvine * Lauren Brant Segments * Martian Groove * SHARING STORIES: Stevie tells us a story about two sheep (Tim and Lauren) that wait to be sheared by the shearer (Fely), until a French poodle (Casey) arrives and becomes a sheepdog. The hidden treasure is a red rake. * Hi-5 Farm * SHARING STORIES: Casey tells us a story about a cassowary (Tim) that looks after three eggs, soon the eggs get opened and a little cassowary (Lauren), a duckling (Fely) and a dinosaur (Stevie) come out of them, so they all look for a place to live together. The hidden treasure is a green lily pad. * Stand Up Tall On Tippy Toes * SHARING STORIES: Lauren tells us a story about a family (Casey, Fely, Tim and Stevie) that goes on a summer holiday to the lake, but when they arrive there they get surprised because it is frozen. The hidden treasure is a bucket and spade. * Happy House * SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a girl (Fely) that has moved to a new house and sees three kids (Casey, Lauren and Stevie) playing, so she wants to talk to them but she is afraid, so she uses a sock puppet to meet them. The hidden treasure is a kookaburra. * Toy Box * SHARING STORIES: Fely tells us a story about a swan (Tim), a flamingo (Lauren) and an elephant (Stevie) that love to dance ballet, though the elephant moves with lots of difficult and the birds doesn't remember the steps very well, their teacher (Casey) wants the concert to be spectacular. The hidden treasure is an orange water bottle. * Backyard Adventurers * SHARING STORIES: Stevie tells us a story about a dinosaur (Tim) who finds a big egg and her mother (Lauren) tells him he is going to have a brother, they call a doctor (Fely) to make sure the baby is growing properly, until the baby (Casey) comes out from the egg. The hidden treasure is a cuddly teddy bear. * Hey Presto! * SHARING STORIES: Chats tells us a story about five friends that get ready for a party, she invited them and asked them for special things to do, so Tim makes a party song, Fely makes a party cake, Lauren makes a party dance, Stevie makes a party game and Casey makes a party drink, but nobody knows where the party is. The hidden treasure is a colourful clown piñata. * The Dancing Bus * SHARING STORIES: Fely tells us a story about a noisy farm where a sheepdog (Tim), a hen (Casey) and a cow (Lauren) try to figure out who of them has got the hardest job, so when the farmer (Stevie) is gone, the animals swap their jobs. The hidden treasure is a green rope. * Turn The Music Up! Video Gallery Hi-5_Martian_Groove.png Sharing Stories_S12 E1.png Hi-5_Hi-5_Farm.png Sharing Stories S12 E18.png Hi-5_Stand_Up_Tall_On_Tippy_Toes.png Sharing Stories S12 E22.png Hi-5_Happy_House.png Sharing Stories S12 E30.png Hi-5_Toy_Box.png Sharing Stories S12 E21.png Hi-5_Backyard_Adventurers.png Sharing Stories S12 E44.png Hi-5_Hey_Presto.png Sharing Stories S12 E41.png Hi-5_The_Dancing_Bus.png Sharing Stories S12 E2.png Hi-5_Turn_The_Music_Up.png Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:2011 Category:Series 12 Category:Episodes that starts with a Sharing Stories segment Category:Episodes that Stevie read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Casey read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Tim Maddren read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Fely read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Lauren read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Chats read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Jonathan Geraghty Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Casey Burgess Category:Tim Maddren Category:Fely Irvine Category:Lauren Brant Category:Hi-5 videos